Blake's Best Birthday
by Kokiri-Hylian-Hero
Summary: Blake's birthday was today, and it seemed she'd spend it alone, until Yang shakes things up...literally. Oh, and you can thank mysteriousguy898 for basically gift wrapping inspiration to me! Rated T because I just barely mention a violent thing, but just barely...Blake sells it, though, so T it is.


**Blake's Birthday Bash**

Blake was sure everyone either hadn't been told, or had forgotten if they ever heard, but today was her birthday, her first birthday being away from her old life, and it brought back some great memories, which made her sad because she couldn't go home, but she'd make the best of it with her friends, if she could find any, but no one from RWBY, JNPR, or CFVY could be found, she couldn't even find the headmasters.

"Maybe I should just...sit outside, alone...on my birthday." she took a tea set and went outside with her box Yang got her.

* * *

Yang remained behind a tree in the school grounds when she saw Blake take a sip of tea before jumping into the tea set's box that she'd gotten for Blake's birthday, though the tea set ended up merely being a bonus. "Good thing that was an apology gift, Blake, because you're about to have the best birthday...ever!" Yang ran up to the box and peeked in, spotted the back of Blake's neck, and tickled it with a stick.

"Hey, cut it out, it's—Yang?!" Blake frowned, stood up, and started to take a sip of tea, when Yang suddenly, took a sip of her tea and set it and the teapot on the ground. She smiled so sweetly before following up by shaking the box viciously.

"Shoot at me, Blake, you need target practice!"

"Oh, I'll target practice with you!" Blake pulled out her weapon and Yang smiled sheepishly.

"I get a two minute head start?"

"Run." Blake breathed dangerously as she shot the ground.

* * *

Yang ran to an indoor swimming building, and as she neared the building's door she turned to see fire in Blake's eyes, her ribbon a lasso, which temporarily morphed into a square before it outlined Yang's face forward profile's hair. Yang yelped and picked up speed but she was quickly caught a tug of war with the Faunus.

* * *

"Come on, Blake, it's no fair if you're the only one who can shoot _and_ you've got me lassoed!" Yang pointed out, holding out her right arm, shooting with Blake until she felt her back against the door. She swiftly opened it and ran inside, shooting behind her for a boost.

Yang turned as Blake shut the door, and led her into the large, empty pool. Yang watched as Blake stepped on a red x on the ground, "Happy birthday, Blake!"

Blake jolted backwards as Yang ran to her. Blake found herself in a crushing hug, and felt something lightweight falling around her.

"B-boxes?!" Blake screamed happily, turning her big eyes and grin to Yang, "Thank you, Yang!"

"You're welcome, Blake!" Yang grinned, then found Blake swimming up through the boxes as the room filled more and more with boxes of all sizes and colors, with varying patterns. Blake splashed the boxes up, laughing wildly. Suddenly Ruby swam pass Blake, smiling as she passed.

"Hi, Blake! Bye, Blake!" Ruby shouted as she passed her teammate.

Blake was surprised to find Coco floating pass her, while Jaune stood at the edge of the pool trying to talk to Neptune about something, whatever it was, Neptune seemed...out of his element.

* * *

"Ah, I see the students have already set everything up, how nice." Oz removed his robes and set them on a nearby rack, catching everyone's attention when they noticed his large muscles as he stretched, then took a step forward, before he noticed their stares. Even Glynda was staring at him, "Ahem, may I ask why everyone's staring at—where's all the water?! Boxes? Am I the only one in a swim-"

Glynda interrupted the headmaster by shoving him into the pool full of boxes, Oz retaliated by pulling her in next to him, after a brief box fight they laughed.

Suddenly the room darkened as Ironwood cast his shadow from the high dive, arms outstretched. He leaned forward and jumped, diving headfirst into the pull with an eagle's cry.

"Ten ten!" Ozpin clapped.

"Perfect dive!" Glynda yelled.

"Thank you, you are all much too kind!" Ironwood bowed , then the room darkened again, this time Qrow stood up high, a wry grin stuck to his face like mud and gin.

"Oh, yeah, Tin Man? I dare you to beat this one!" Qrow taunted, jumping in with an even sharper eagle's cry, with a spectacular dive and flawless breach.

The other headmasters were in tears.

"Eleven out of ten!" Ozpin exclaimed.

"Beautiful!" Glynda cried, "Simply beautiful!"

"That was...Qrow," Ironwood wiped under his left eye, "was magnificent!"

"Oh, come on, let's not get-"

Yet another shadow fell over the pool. Ozpin sighed, "This is getting rather old fast."

"But I wonder who it—Yang?!" Qrow backed up and thought of something, "Watch your hair on the way down!"

Yang leapt up and put on her glasses as she made her way down, using her gauntlets to increase her speed. Yang splashed into the boxes and skipped along them like a rock, shouting as she bounced along the boxes' surface, along the floor, and out the door that Weiss opened, "I'm here-Yang?!" Weiss jumped up turned around as Yang skipped across the doorway.

"Wow," Blake crossed her arms, impressed, "Yang really-"

"Nailed it!" Yang fell in through the roof, shouting triumphantly.

"Yes, I suppose you ended the contest with a bang." Ozpin remarked.

"Ha, I ended it with a Yang!" Yang laughed.

Blake shook her head, a smirk on her face. So far this was shaping up to be the best birthday ever.

 _~~~The End~~~_

 **Author's Notes: Here is a RWBY Chibi fanfic! There, I escaped calling it a crack fic! Thanks to mysteriousguy898, who gave me the foundation for the story after we talked about the newest RWBY Chibi, when Yang gives Blake a box for a tea set, and Blake gets in the box. After that, I went crazy to build off it and make it a story! I hope you all like it, especially mysteriousguy898!**


End file.
